Historically for training in football at all levels of competition, there have been blocking sleds, hand held dummies/pads and hanging dummies (bags) for beth blocking and tackling. In addition, there has been some special equipment to train players for running and ball holding skills. Springs, when utilized in this equipment, have been plain flat, leaf, compression and extension springs. Compression coil springs when used have been confined and not held under flexible restraints thus limiting the action of the spring to compression without bending. Much of present equipment is cumbersome and cannot be relocated by one individual. Many of the present football training devices have exposed support structures which are a safety hazard to the athletes. Most cannot readily be arranged in multiple formations to simulate actual playing impact conditions and be run through by a player resetting immediately for another player.